


Looks So Good On You

by 61feathers



Category: The Maple Effect
Genre: BL, June - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Summer, The Maple Effect - Freeform, aaron - Freeform, webcomic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:27:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3847495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/61feathers/pseuds/61feathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey Guys!! :)  I hope you enjoy!!! Big thanks to all my fans! <3  I would greatly appreciate it if you guys comment on the comic page rather than here, as i said last time I am not always active on A03. (id like to respond to your comments on SJ)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looks So Good On You

Despite what some people might tell you about me, I am in fact what you would consider, a hopeless romantic. That could easily been proven by the way my heart was fluttering in my chest, swaying branches under the maple leaf tattoo scratching at my rib cage and tickling me in a way I’d never felt before. Thats right. Never felt before; not even once.

Things like sexuality have always come easy to me. So standing in the smaller bedroom of the two bedroom, two bathroom cabin that we’d been occupying for over three weeks now, I was shocked to find it sneaking into my mind like fog over the Oregon coast. The clearest light being June-- a lighthouse sending signals to lost ships such as myself.

But enough of those visuals-- the reality of the situation is that I just don’t know what i'm doing anymore, and having him here with me made it hard to think sometimes. And while i was frustrated by my severe WANTING from him, I was also happy to have the distraction at my service. June Crow, by all means, was the loveliest distraction I had ever found.

“It even matches your outfit” I mumbled, reaching across the small nightstand under the window and across from that awful futon. The cool silver of my necklace felt heavy under my fingers as i lifted it up to show him. 

His face did that thing-- that thing it normally does when he’s amused. Just the slightest tightening of his cheeks, and a squint in his blue eyes that made me smile. He scoffed. 

“I could have guessed i’d be a leaf.” June scoffed, hand reaching up just slightly to take the thing from me. I pulled it back into my hand gently.

“A MAPLE leaf.” I corrected, turning the chain over in my hands and then pulling it over his head. I may have been a bit hasty, but he didnt flinch when my palms grazed his hair, or when my pinky lingered over his ear. The chain stuck over the end of his nose, which he wrinkled slightly. His mouth was turned up in a kind of half-smile-half-scowl. Normal for him.

“Please take care of it for me.” I meant to say, but it came out as a whisper instead, and that was enough to change the whole atmosphere of the room. June shifted from foot to foot, perhaps to stand a fraction of a bit closer to me as i touched the metal sitting in the dip of his collarbone. I licked my lips, subconsciously-- at least I think.

“I will. I promise.” He murmured, fingertips lingering mid-air between us. Maybe he wasn't sure where to put them just yet.

“Think of it as having me with you tonight.” I tried to smile, failed, and wondered if my face was a red as it felt hot. Certainly not as red as June’s-- but his was always red so that probably didn't count. “It looks so good on you.”

The smile in his eyes left swiftly, replaced by something I wasn't used to see, but perhaps it was the same something that I was beginning to feel. The light leading me out of the Oregon fog… or something. I swallowed, because while June looked like he wanted to say something back to me, his mouth was pinched shut tight, and his eyes eager and wanting and I’d have to be a total idiot not to know what I was setting myself up for.

But the reality of the whole thing was that I’m a relatively simple person, and when something feels right I usually go for it. So when June’s fingertips touched ever so slightly at the sides of my hips, I knew i was going to kiss him. I knew right then and there that if there was anything in the world I wanted more than perhaps the chance to go to this party with him-- and to not be afraid of the dark-- it was to kiss him. I swallowed once, trying to relax my lips and trying to focus on closing my eyes at the right moment so that we wouldn't knock heads or teeth or something--

And then of course.

Someone was knocking at the door. 

 

… 

June blinked, wide eyed once, and then his face burned red with a sort of embarrassed anger that I don't think either one of us was expecting. I held my hands up in surprise and shock and maybe a little bit of fear that June would take his anger out on me simple because I was THERE, right there next to him. How voice was low, quiet, deadly as he turned his head to look towards the door out of the room.

“Better start digging now, Aaron. Cus’ i’m gonna kill her.” He hissed, turning away from me.

I guess I didn't really think he was going to kill her; considering that Angie was his best friend and he’d talked about her to me before-- casually over breakfast once. He loved Angie, loved her like the “Mexican sister” he’d never wanted (his words not mine). He knew she could be a lot to handle, and he knew that her excitement often got the better of her. To him that was just part of the package. To him that was what qualified as his best friend.

“Ah! No, No!” I reached out to him, faster than my mind could register why. “No, you are not.” I turned him towards me, made sure to meet his eyes because I was still a little afraid that he would decide he wanted to punch something and that something would just so happen to be me.

He scowled so hard it was almost adorable.

“It’s okay, June Bug.” I soothed. “Just go and have a good time… and…”

I leaned over then, without thinking or without hesitation, and planted the most gentle kiss I could to his cheek (or actually it fell a little more on the side of his nose, but who was paying attention to that anyways?). “Come home soon because I’ll be waiting.”

He softened--thankfully-- and his usual red face flared in a way that was a little easier to recognise. He blushed, furiously, and I adored it.

Seconds later he was shuffling out the bedroom door and into the hallway, following the sound of the pounding with heavy feet. I sighed as I watched him go, his shadow the last to vanish around the corner and out of sight-- a silent reminder that I was in fact, a gigantic chicken. I wished more than anything that I wasn't terrified of the dark-- maybe even now more than ever before. June’s angry yelling as he opened the front door made me smile sadly.

Such a small person with such a big bark. I shook my head, thinking maybe for a second that he would change his mind and come right back to me to finish where we’d left off.

Granted at this point I was so confused a few hours alone might be exactly what I needed. Just the chance to sit and think… Okay well to be honest that sounded awful. My mind was a treacherous place when it had too much time to think. That was mainly why I didn't like being alone in the first place… but being alone because of my phobia… that was a totally different kind of Hell. One much more personal and harder to accept. 

I frowned, listening as June left the house and the car outside stopped blaring its horn. Silence stretched on for a moment, sinking inside of me until a familiar shape found itself pressing against my shin. A soft mewl came from below.

“Please come cuddle with me.” I whined, looking down at the delicate grey cat. His big yellow eyes looked upwards, shining playfully, tail swishing and ears perked. It was all the answer that i needed to bend down and scoop the cat up into my arms. He purred hard, square against my chest.

I couldn't help but wish--if only for a moment-- It was June pressed against me.


End file.
